


And the name for your order is?

by Baneismydragon



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: Marinette had gotten used to the cute guy coming in and flirting with her when he came to get his daily coffee. She hadn't expected to find out that there was a lot more to her secret admirer than met the eye.(Originally a Tumblr one shot, now being reworked into a multi-chapter AU fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story began as a birthday present drabble for @tylertheinnovator on tumblr ^_^  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

“Coffee for… Seriously? Ima Catch?  Really scraping the bottom of the barrel today aren’t we Chat?”

Marinette smile and she held out the large black coffee to her favorite regular customer as he smirked proudly from his place lounging against the pick-up counter.

“What can I say princess? Sometimes you gotta just go with the classics.” He took the coffee from her and immediately put it down on the counter, instead catching her hand and placing a delicate kiss on her fingertips. “So tell me Marinette, have you finally decided to take pity on this poor stray and agree to one, measly date?”

“Yes! Please, for the love of God yes!” Alya called out from the far side of the counter, much to the surprise of the customer she was assisting.

Marinette could feel her cheeks burning and Chat tried and failed to reign in his laughter.  

“It looks like someone is on my side at least,” he teased.

“And I told both of you, I don’t date guys who’s names I don’t know,” she replied, although her traitorous hand had yet to pull away from his. He had now begun rubbing his thumb in soft, delicious circle against her skin.

“I told you before, I promise- cat’s honor- I will tell you my name, address, hell my whole life history- at the end of our first date.”

“Why not just tell me now so that you actually have a shot at said date?” she asked for the dozenth time, wondering what absurd excuse he would give this time for the continued anonymity.

Instead of the teasing smile she was expecting, his whole demeanor drooped, his eyes dropping to their joined hands. “Because if I tell you, you are going to say no.”

Marinette gaped at him in surprise wondering what sort of secret could possibly be so terrible that it would make her instantly turn away a charming, good looking, and- if the number of coffees he had purchased over the last two months of their acquaintance where anything to go by- decently well off young man.

Before she could ask him something to that effect, a high pitched squeal echoed through the small café. Marinette could feel her entire body tense in loathing. She knew that squeal.

“OH MY GOD! ADRIKINS!!! IS THAT YOU!!” Shrieked Chloe Bourgeois, bounding into the shop with the same domineering arrogance that she had displayed all throughout their school years.

“Adrikins?” Marinette couldn’t help but snicker at the horrifying pet name, wondering what poor soul was being forced to suffer the affections of her long time enemy.

Chat when pale before literally face planting himself against the counter, his head buried under his arms as he muttered incoherently.

Oh…

“Adrichou I haven’t seen you in- Oh my God it’s you.” Chloe’s cheerful façade dropped as she caught sight of Marinette.

“Hello Chloe.”

“Hello Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Is it really necessary to use my entire name? We have literally known each other since we were five.”

“Adribear,” Chloe said, pointedly ignoring Marintte, “what are you doing here of all places?”

The miserable lump on the counter didn’t reply, instead he just let out a low, frustrated moan.

Marinette decided to take pity on her poor friend. If she had Chloe chasing her around making up embarrassing pet names she would probably have resorted to an alias too.

“Given how this is a coffee shop, I would assume he is here to get coffee.” Marinette said flatly, putting a hand protectively on Chat shoulder and holding back a smile when his hand clamped over hers like a life line.

“Adrien hates coffee.” Chloe replied, rolling her eyes at Marinette as if this was common knowledge.

“You do?” Marinette asked surprised, looking down at her still cowering friend. She tried to remember if she had ever actually seen him drink any of the dozens of coffees he had ordered. Unfortunately her brain was a little preoccupied screaming _Adrien, Adrien, Adrien,_ over and over, as if she might forget his name if she didn’t drill it into her memory. Adrien. It suited him.

“Please don’t hate me,” he moaned, burying himself somehow even deeper into the protection of his arms.

“Adrien what are you…” Chloe began and then looked back and forth between him and Marinette with a look of mixed comprehension and horror. “Oh Adrien, tell me you didn’t.”

“Please go away,” Chat… no Adrien, pleaded.

“Adrien Christophe Agreste I can’t believe that you are slumming it with some waitress!”

“Uh, the term is barista, and he is hardly slumming,” Alya interjected angrily, having finally finished off the last of the customers and hurried over to observe the drama. “Plus anything would be considered and upgrade after you.”

Chloe and Alya glared at each other, but Marinette was too distracted by Chloe’s latest statement to care.

“A-Agreste?” she stuttered, and felt Chat-Adrien- grasp her hand even tighter as if terrified she was going to disappear.

“Yeah, Adrien Agreste, son of fashion icon Gabriel Agreste, ring any bells?” Chloe spat. “And here I thought you wanted to be a fashion designer.”

Oh it rang plenty of bells.

Marinette was sure she was a brilliant shade of red as Adrien finally looked up at her apologetically.

Her mind flashed back to the first conversation she had ever had with “Chat Noir”, she had been in the middle of a long and very loud rant with Alya about… oh God…

“You said you don’t believe in dating co-workers,” Adrien muttered, his own face a brilliant scarlet. “So I figured…”

“Really Adrikins,” Chloe interrupted, not having listened to a word Adrien said, “what has gotten into you lately? I mean a couple months ago you were pining over some intern of your dad’s and now you’re mooning over Marinette of all people.”

Adrien dropped his head back to the counter as Marinette let out a long unintelligible shriek.

“Marinette, didn’t you start interning at Gabriel a few months ago?” Ayla asked slyly.

“Just kill me now.” Adrien groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this witchcraft???? A new chapter????? 
> 
> Why yes... this drabble is being reworked into a full on story. I have been debating doing this for months and over the last couple of weeks have been writing it out as a form of stress relief. I wanted something fun and cute and fluffy and this AU was exactly what I needed. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy everything I have planned!

3 Months Earlier- 

 

“Oh God, oh god I am going to be late!” Marinette squealed as she raced along the street, her boots splashing in the puddles from the morning’s rain, a pair of heels clutched in her hand. Her umbrella was precariously clutched in her other fist, along with her portfolio case, her large purse thankfully slung safely over her shoulder. 

 

She mentally cursed herself for the thousandth time that she hadn’t doubled checked her route to the Agreste offices. Of course today would be the day that the nearest subway line was closed for some routine maintenance. 

 

It was the first day of her 8 month internship. An internship that- if it went well- could turn into a full time job opportunity at the most prestigious fashion house in Paris. Her literal dream job. 

By the time she burst through the main doors she was out of breath, her once carefully styled hair no doubt in shambles. 

 

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said as she stumbled forward to the front receptionist, “I am supposed to start my professional internship today-”

 

“Ah, our last baby bird!” a voice interrupted from behind her. 

 

She spun around to see a tall, smartly dressed man in his early thirties looking at her pityingly. 

 

“No need to look so frightened love, I’ve never been much of an early riser myself. I find that no one questions your punctuality so long as you hand deliver coffee to the appropriate hands. My name is Justin, I will be your mentor for the length of your evaluation.” 

 

“I thought this was an internship?” Marinette said. 

 

“Oh you precious little thing, you’ll do much better around here if you just call things what they are. This internship is an 8 month trial by fire job interview and don’t you forget it. Lucky for you, I know everything there is to know about the company. And if I don’t, my uncle Jonathan can find out for me, so you are in good hands.”

 

“Oh, great. We’ll I’m Mari-”

 

“Yes, yes, I already know who you are. We all pick out our victims in advance you know. Now come on, let’s get you settled in so I can give you the tour.” 

 

He had already started walking away before he finished his statement, so Marinette trotted dutifully behind him as he lead her up the elevators and down several corridors to a row of office rooms.

 

“And here we are,” he said with a flourish, opening one of the doors to show a small front office with an open door leading back to a second larger office and work space. “You’ll be here with me until Gabriel decides if he’s going to keep you or not. Then you’ll either get moved to an appropriate division or sent on your merry way. But in the meantime I suggest you make yourself comfortable. Now, drop off your stuff, lots to do, chop chop.”   

 

Marinette nodded, dropping her umbrella and boots under the coat rack and slipping off her damp wool jacket. 

 

“Oh will you look at that,” Justin cooed, coming over and circling Marinette appreciatively as she attempted to pat her hair back into place. “Did you make this yourself?” 

 

“Yes,” Marinette said, fluffing the skirt of her red and black Ladybug themed dress with no small amount of pride, “I never think it hurts to have a little luck on your side.” 

 

“Oh you are just darling, bugaboo. You are going to have a real future here, I just know it. I have a sense about these things you know. I am positive Agreste is going to be just perfect for you.” 

 

The next several hours were a blur of names, faces, facts and anecdotes that she prayed she would hear again before she was supposed to know any of them by memory herself. Based on what Justin had explained to her thus far, it seemed her first few weeks on the job would be her acting as a glorified secretary. She could handle that at least. 

 

Just as she was starting to feel like she had a grasp on things, a tall, stern looking woman walked into the office where she and Justin were going over the scheduling software on her computer. 

 

“You have everything prepared for the 1:00 meeting?” she asked without preamble. 

 

“As if I would ever disappoint you,” Justin teased. “My uncle sends his regards by the way.” 

 

The woman looked nonplussed as she typed something into her tablet. “You can remind Mr. Stone that he still needs to set an appointment to discuss the designs for his latest tour.” 

 

“You are breaking his heart, Nathalie.” 

 

“Pity,” she said flatly. “Miss Dupain-Cheng?” she asked, sparing a look at Marinette. 

 

“Yes, my new little Ladybug.” 

 

“Bring her along, the interns can take notes.” With that she spun on her heel, and walked out of the room. 

 

“Thank you for the stimulating conversation as always!” Justin called after her. 

 

“Who was that, and how did she know who I was?” Marinette asked curiously. 

 

“Oh that’s Nathalie. She knows everything. She is Mr. Agreste’s personal assistant. Been working with the family for years. Apparently she was close with both Gabriel and his wife before she died. Well… as close and Nathalie can be with anyone I suppose. She’s not as terrifying as she seems though, so long as you are good at your job.” 

 

“So what is the 1:00 meeting for?” 

 

“That would be a meeting to discuss this afternoon’s photoshoot. It’s the first preview for the Spring line so it’s quite the production. Now we have a few minutes, I suggest you freshen up your makeup and properly coffieure your hair. After all, no one wants to make a bad first impression in front of the boss.” 

 

\---

 

Gabriel Agreste, it turned out, was not as intimidating as Marinette had predicted based on everything she knew about her fashion idol. 

He was about 50 times worse. 

 

It might not have been so stressful if she weren’t sitting directly to his left. Of the three interns present, she was the only one who had the good sense to bring a laptop with her to the meeting, so she had been granted a practical place of honor. It had seemed like common sense to her, given that she knew they were only there to take notes. At least it meant that so far she was making a good impression, although one of the other Interns- a miss Lila Rossi- had been glaring daggers at her the whole time. 

 

So far the meeting had only been going on for about 25 minutes, and yet Mr. Agreste had already given out more commands and covered more ground than Marinette would have expected in a two hour meeting. He addressed everyone in the room by their full name- even the interns, and he seemed to rule over the room with a sort of calculated efficiency that made it extremely clear how he had managed to build up his own personal business empire. There was no small talk or jokes as they picked through the afternoon’s agenda. Perhaps it was because this was a particularly important project, but she rather suspected that this was simply how things ran under the legendary Gabriel Agreste. Throughout the meeting, he had been making notes and sketches on his own notepad in front of him. The soft scratching of pencil against paper acted as an eerie accompaniment awkward pauses that arose whenever he seemed less than satisfied with an answer to any of his questions. 

Even Justin, who Marinette had realized was not someone who stopped talking long enough to draw breath- much less for any other reason, was differentially silent in the presence of his superior. 

Gabriel’s assistant, Nathalie, sat on his right, her fingers flying across her tablet at dizzying speed. A part of Marinette wondered if the intimidating woman was already taking flawless notes about the entire meeting- making Marinette’s own contribution superfluous- but was hardly going to risk doing anything less than her best. 

 

“Alright,” Gabriel said, striking another line through the meeting itinerary Nathalie had handed to everyone at the start of the meeting, “I suppose we can make do with that. Now in regards to accessories, Ari, I trust you didn’t have any difficulty arranging for the diamond?” 

A dark, middle aged man sitting on the far end of the room sat up. “No there were no issues. They were delivered this morning as scheduled and I have them already sorted. They are currently in the vault until it’s time to bring everything on set.” 

“Excellent,” Gabriel murmured, “I trust you have everything else well in hand.”

The other man seemed to slump in relief. “Yes, there shouldn’t be any issues.” 

Gabriel nodded, marking a few more notes on the pad in front of him. “Mr. Carantelli will be acting as the photographer. The man might have the intelligence of a gnat, but his work is still first rate. Adrien, since Vincent only seems to know one form of direction to give, this time can you…” he trailed off, frowning. He glanced up, surveying the room with a quick once over, as he continued to scribble notes.    
“Where is Adrien? Wasn’t he supposed to be in over an hour ago?” 

The entire room seemed to cower slightly. Even Nathalie, who up to this point had seemed completely unflappable, grimaced.

“We had a small problem with Adrien,” she said. “Apparently his pet cat passed away this morning.”

 

“Yes I received a text on the subject.” 

 

“Well he was rather distraught about the event.” 

 

Gabriel looked at her incredulously. “I don’t see why, it’s been obvious for weeks the thing was at death’s door. I’m surprised it has taken this long for the wretched beast to keel over.” 

 

Marinette watched, confused yet oddly fascinated, as Nathalie’s shoulders tensed as if bracing for a disaster. 

 

“Be that as it may, Adrien has taken the whole thing rather badly.” 

 

“Of course he has,” Gabriel sighed, pushing up his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“In fact, he even went so far as to say that given the circumstances, he wasn’t going to be able to come in today, and that we should arrange for a replacement model.” 

 

Marinette saw several of the other designers gasp, and for the first time since the meeting had begun Gabriel’s pencil went still. 

 

“What do you mean Adrien isn’t coming?” he said, glaring up at his assistant. “We have been planning this shoot for months, we can’t afford to push this back any farther than we already have.” 

 

“I know that sir. I-” 

 

“We aren’t talking about some disposable background model that we can pluck up at a moments notice. This campaign is designed around him.” 

 

“Yes, it-”

 

“It’s a cat for God’s sake! No son of mine is going to make an idiot of himself over some over-fed,  pile of fur.” 

 

“I understand.” 

 

“I am not going to sit here and wait while he sobs his way through some feline funeral, when he is supposed to be modeling our signature formal wear design. I will not indulge this kind of emotional melodrama.” 

 

Marinette felt incredibly sorry for the younger Mr. Agreste. She hoped for his sake that this was not an accurate depiction of what his general home life was like. 

 

“I figured as much sir,” Nathalie interjected, “and it has already been dealt with. It simply took a bit longer than anticipated.” 

 

“And Adrien?” 

 

“He headed out about 20 minutes ago and should arrive here shortly, if he hasn’t already.” 

 

“Well,” Gabriel sighed, deflating slightly, “at least this isn’t a complete disaster.” 

 

“We may, however, need to set aside some additional time for makeup. According to Marguerite, he looks a bit… out of sorts.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, as if the idea of being devastated at this loss was somehow offensive. 

 

“Honestly, the boy is 24 years old, you would think he would be able to handle himself with a bit more professionalism. Even his mother would never have been this temperamental over some pet.” 

 

“Perhaps he thought that as his father, you would show a bit more compassion for his feelings,” Marinette muttered angrily, feeling sorry for this poor stranger. She herself had sobbed for the better part of a week when her pet Hamster had passed away. She couldn’t imagine how she would have felt if her father had been so callous about the entire affair mere hours after it happened. 

 

It took her a few seconds to realize that everything around her had gone silent. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

 

Oh dear lord she had said that outloud. 

 

Somehow she managed to find the courage to meet Gabriel Agreste’s gaze. He had one eyebrow raised but his expression was largely unreadable. 

 

“You have an opinion to offer, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” he asked. 

 

Marinette gulped. Well, if she was going to get herself fired on her first day, she might as well commit. 

“I think,” she said with far more bravado than she felt, “that no matter how old you are, when something tragic happens, you are going to want to turn to your family for love and support. That is what families are supposed to do after all. You said yourself he isn’t just some easily replaceable model. Surely he must know that as well. Maybe this is his way of asking for some understanding.” 

 

Even as she felt her face flaming under his scrutinizing gaze, she refused to lower her eyes. 

 

“Fascinating,” Gabriel said, the slightest hint of amusement lurking behind his expression. “However, I am afraid that I have a business to run. Rescheduling a photoshoot like this would be costly and time consuming. Anyone who is looking to succeed in this profession should know that there is no room for sentimentality in the workplace.” He gave her a condescending smile. 

 

Marinette knew on some level that the correct thing to do was to accept her scolding, bow her head and pray that everyone would simply forget that she had been stupid enough to open her mouth in the first place. However, she had never been one to back down when it came to protecting others, and her heart was breaking for this unknown man who was being treated with such disregard simply because he had loved his cat. 

 

“Sentimentality and efficiency are hardly opposites. No, you don’t have to cancel an entire shoot, but it doesn’t hurt to show a little sympathy for your employees, regardless of any more personal connections. Sometimes the most important thing you can do is to make a gesture. A kind word, a gift, something to show that you value them and what they bring to the organization.” 

 

“And where, exactly, do you expect me to find an appropriately heartfelt gift in the next five minutes?” he asked, his hands folding atop the table in a mockingly patient gesture. 

 

Seething with self righteous fury, Marinette spun around and pulled up her purse, grateful for once that luck seemed to be on her side. Her aunt’s birthday was in two weeks and she had finished knitting a custom piece for the occasion- a light blue scarf embroidered with small black cats on either end.

“Here,” she said pulling out the ribbon wrapped scarf and thrusting it in front of her, “you can give him this. I had made it to send as a gift to my aunt but I finished early. I have more than enough time to make and send another one. Just write up a card expressing your sympathy for his loss.” 

 

She watched as Gabriel’s mouth fell open slightly in surprise as he reached out and took the proffered garment. 

 

“Besides,” she added, her voice wavering slightly as her anger began to fade into horror at her forwardness, “you’re more likely to get a good shot if he has something to smile about, right?” 

 

Gabriel let out a soft grunt of laughter, his expression softening into a look of wry amusement as he stared at her for several moments. 

“It seems you are not someone to be underestimated, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he said softly. “Alright, we will try it your way. Nathalie, please make the arrangements.” He handed the bundle to his assistant, who nodded curtly.  “Now, let’s finish going over the last of the details before we head down to the studio. Maxime, I believe we shall need to…” 

 

Marinette felt her heart rate return to normal as the meeting returned to the details of the impending photoshoot. 

She may have been impetuous, but she didn’t seem to be out of a job either. Maybe she was cut out for all of this after all. She caught Justin’s eye from across the room. He mimed wiping sweat off his brow, shooting her a playful wink, and Marinette bit back a smile. 

 

She focused on taking as many notes as possible, paying particular attention to everything that would need to be brought up from Wardrobe on the 10th floor, since her job would be running everything back and forth between there and the Photoset on the penthouse floor. If she was lucky, she might get a glimpse of the actual shoot itself, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath. Still, if nothing else, she had certainly made an impression. This was her first big chance, and she was ready for anything they had to throw at her. 

 

Neither she, nor any of the others, noticed the young man in a long black trench coat and aviator glasses leaning against the outside door of the conference room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time- We get to see things from Adrien's POV as he begins his quest to talk to the Mysterious new Intern 'Ladybug'.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave comments to let me know what you liked as well as theories about where things are going ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again fellow coffee lovers... aka not me! (Much like Adrien in this story I don't drink coffee lol) 
> 
> Hope you are ready for another fun and exciting installment of my insanity, featuring Adrien, Chloe, Nino... and because for some reason I can't resist writing him, more Gabe being Gabe like. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Adrikins, it is far to warm out for you to be wearing a scarf. Will you please be a normal person and take it off?” Chloe complained as she gingerly slid into the seat beside Adrien at the outdoor veranda of cafe a few blocks from the Agreste offices. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to be coming today?” Adrien said, reaching up and tightening his scarf defiantly around his throat. 

“I changed my mind. I haven’t seen you in weeks. Sabrina won’t care if I am a little late.” She pushed her sunglasses up to the crown of her head and settled herself comfortably, arranging her purse and assorted shopping bags at her feet. “So tell me, what’s new with my best friend?” she smiled, taking a sip of the large smoothie she had brought with her.

“Chloe, I think I’m in love.” 

Chloe spat out her drink. 

“You’re what?! When did this happen? Why have I not heard about it before? And how dare you fall in love without telling me!” 

“I’m in love, about 3 weeks ago, because I’ve been busy, and it’s not exactly like I planned on this. Besides I thought you would be happy for me,” Adrien replied ticking his fingers off as he responded to her myriad of questions. 

“Is this girl me?” 

“No.” 

“Is it someone I know and gave my approval of?”

“Not that I am aware of.” 

“Then how am I supposed to be happy for you? You, Adrichou are an innocent, naive little angel that needs to be protected from the gold digging harpies of the world. You are far too young and sheltered to be led astray by such things.” 

“I am 24 Chloe not 14.” 

“I know, which makes you that much more precious. Like a unicorn.”

Adrien stuck out his tongue at the unflattering comparison, not caring that the gesture rather proved than countered Chloe’s point. 

“You don’t understand Chloe, I’ve never felt like this before. It’s like… it’s like something inside of me is telling me that this is the one.”

“Oh god.” 

“Like I was destined to meet this girl. And she’s incredible, I mean she just has this energy, like she’s ready to take on the whole world and win. But she isn’t mean, or self-serving, she’s nice and friendly and… like the other day she brought in a gift for Maxine’s granddaughter because she heard it was her birthday! How sweet is that?” 

“Who the hell is Maxine?”

“She’s one of our lead make-up artists. And she does this thing when she gets excited where she kind of wiggles back and forth on her heels and-” 

“Sorry I’m late. Did I miss something?” 

They both turned to see Nino standing next to the table. 

“Please make him stop,” Chloe whined, looking up at Nino and taking another sip of her smoothie. 

“Wow, you are stooping to ask for my help for something? Must be serious,” Nino said sliding into the seat across from Chloe. 

“He won’t shut up about this stupid intern he is crushing on,” she pouted, glaring accusingly at Adrien.

“Hey, Ladybug is not stupid!” he shot back, although he could feel the tips of his ears turning red.

“Ladybug?” Nino asked confused. Adrien felt the rest of his face heating up to match his burning ears.

“It’s the nickname Justin gave her. Ladybug, or bug, or sometimes bugaboo. I would have gone with Buginette pesonally, but that’s just me.” 

“Justin… you mean Jagged’s nephew?” 

“Yeah, he’s her mentor for the internship.” 

“Wow,” Nino grinned, “I hope this girl of yours doesn’t mind getting her ears talked off. So does Ladybug have an actual name?” 

“I… um… I don’t actually know it.” 

Both Nino and Chloe stared at him, and it took everything Adrien had not to slouch in his seat at their pitying expressions. 

“How do you not know her name?” Nino asked suspiciously. 

“I… um… I may have never actually talked to her… in person. At all.” 

 

“See?” Chloe said after a few seconds, turning to Nino. “He is pathetic. Please knock some sense into him and tell him that he is making a huge mistake. He shouldn’t be wasting his time on some mystery girl, when he has a perfectly amazing best friend he could settle for instead.” 

 

Nino looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to Adrien with a stern expression.

“Adrien, don’t give in to this woman’s siren spell. Dating Chloe will  _ always _ be a huge mistake.” 

“Hey!” 

“In  fact,” Nino continued trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile, “cutting her out of your social life entirely might be the only cure. Kagami and I took a vote, it really is for the best.” 

“I hate all of you.” Chloe glowered. “Except you of course Adribear,” she added hastily, giving Adrien an apologetic smile before turning a scowl back on Nino. “Speaking of, where is crouching tiger hidden personality?” 

“ _ Kagami _ is not going to be able to make it,” Nino replied meeting Chloe’s stare. “Her tournament qualifiers are running late,” he added looking back to Adrien, “she sends her apologies.” 

“It’s fine,” Adrien said with a shrug. “One less person to embarrass myself in front of I guess.” 

“So what is so special about this precious Ladybug anyways?” Chloe pouted. 

“Well,” Adrien said, “she’s smart, she’s talented, she’s gorgeous-”

“So far you are just describing me,” Chloe huffed. 

“She stood up to my father on her first day on the job.” 

Nino let out a low whistle. “Ok, I’m sold. Adrien I support this decision and look forward to giving the toast at your wedding.” 

“Don’t encourage him!” Chloe growled. 

“Don’t you have shoes to be buying?” Nino asked flippantly. 

“As a matter of fact I do, but this is far more important.” 

“Do you hear that? You, Adrien, are more important than shoes. I guess she really does care.” 

“Bite me DJ dateless.” 

“I’m old fashioned, you have to buy me dinner first.” 

For a moment Adrien was genuinely afraid that Chloe was going to hurl her drink into Nino’s face. However after a couple of tense seconds she let out a huff and then chugged the drink down instead, slamming it against the table when she finished. 

“I’m leaving, I was supposed to meet Sabrina half an hour ago as is. Adrien dear, we are still on for brunch on Sunday?” 

“Yes Chloe.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you then without the peanut gallery.” 

She gathered up her belongings and pointed an elegantly manicured finger at Adrien’s nose. “Don’t think we are done talking about this,” she said, then leaned down to give him twin air kisses to both cheeks. 

“Oh, leaving so soon?” Nino said sweetly, “how shall I ever recover from this tragedy.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sauntered off, not bothering to dignify him with a response.

 

“Would it kill you two to try and get along?” Adrien pleaded after Chloe was well out of earshot.    
“It’s bad enough I can’t have her and Kagami in the same 30 meter radius unless it’s a highly public place.” 

“Kagami gets 30 meters? Clearly I need to step up my game.”

“Nino…” 

“Fine. I will try, for you, to continue to suffer through your incomprehensible toleration for that girl.” 

“That’s all I ask.” 

“In all seriousness though, what’s the deal with this Ladybug? Is this why you’ve been practically unreachable for the last two weeks?” 

“Well, no. That’s mostly because we are doing the Spring launch photos right now. You know what a nightmare that is.” 

“But…” Nino added, slyly. 

“But,” Adrien sighed, “I will admit it’s been a factor.” 

“Ok start at the beginning.” Nino said, signally a waiter so he could order a double shot Macchiato, (Adrien putting in his own request for a second round of almond milk tea), before leaning back in his chair expectantly. 

“Alright,” Adrien said his fingers anxiously tracing over the small embroidered cat on the end of his scarf. “So it all started the day Felix died…” 

 

\---

 

Normally, Adrien made a point of spending as little time at the Agreste offices as one could as a full time employee, junior board member, and the somewhat reluctant star model of the company. 

But today he was on a mission. 

He was going to learn Ladybug’s name. 

Unfortunately, thanks to Justin’s Ladybug nickname having taken off, all of the colleagues that Adrien had the most contact with, were just as in the dark as he was. Asking Justin himself was out of the question of course. He was far too likely to insist on knowing exactly  _ why  _ Adrien wanted to know, and he was undeniably the companies biggest gossip. Adrien had gotten enough knowing glances and maternal chuckles from the matrons in the wardrobe department, he didn’t need to add more fuel to the fire. Besides, Adrien really wasn’t in the mood to be on the receiving end of Justin’s less than subtle flirtations today. 

 

Of course there was another option. One that while not entirely pleasant, at least ran no risk of getting back to Ladybug herself.

 

He squared his shoulders, ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out, and knocked confidently on the office door, walking in without waiting for a response. 

 

“Good afternoon Nathalie, is my father in?” he asked. 

Nathalie nodded, gesturing to the adjacent door leading to Gabriel’s office without even bothering to look up from her computer. 

“Go right ahead, I believe he is on the phone with Gustav Münlieber.” 

“Then I’m sure he won’t mind the interruption,” Adrien smirked. Herr Gustav was a tremendous set and lighting designer. Undoubtedly one of the best in the business, and worth every penny when it came to a runway launch. He was also a complete megalomaniac, who his father despised talking to any more than was absolutely necessary.   

 

Gabriel started in surprise to see Adrien striding into the office. Which made sense of course. Not only did Adrien rarely enter his father’s office without being summoned, he had actively avoided seeing his father for the last 3 weeks. Not a mean feet as they both worked and lived together, even with Gabriel’s habitual absentee parenting. 

 

“Adrien,” Gabriel said both loudly and unnecessarily. Adrien simply raised his eyebrows and leaned against the doorframe.  

“What? Of course,” Gabriel continued theatrically, as if Adrien had addressed him with some matter of dire importance. “Gustav I am afraid I must go, I have an urgent family issue I must attend to,” he said into the phone back at normal volume. “Yes… yes I’ll be sure to get you all of that by next week. No, no need to reschedule I can just email you the particulars. Now, I really must go. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone with a long frustrated sigh. “I swear that man gets more insufferable every day,” he muttered. 

“He’s still the best, or so you tell me,” Adrien said, coming forward and sitting down in the visitor chair in front of his father’s desk. 

“Yes, more’s the pity,” Gabriel replied. “Now Adrien, would you care to discuss what you are doing here?” 

“Do I need an excuse to come see my own father?” 

Gabriel gave him a skeptical look. 

“Alright, I had some questions about the fundraiser next week before I head home.” 

“Do you indeed?” Gabriel said, not sounding particularly convinced but waving a hand for Adrien to continue. 

“I assume as the Agreste representative I will be making a speech again this year?” 

“Of course. I believe Nathalie has already sent you all the particulars.” 

“I figured there was no harm in confirming,” Adrien lied, smoothing out his coat as if it could settle his nerves. “Also I was thinking perhaps it might be wise, given the amount of press attention, I might want to consider the Charcoal double button with the midnight waistcoat instead of the slate with the champagne suit.” 

“Interesting choice. Why the change?” 

“Well, with my hair being kept longer for the season combined with the lighter colors it makes me look a little boyish.” Adrien said. 

 

“I would be inclined to agree,” Gabriel nodded. “I’ve never known you to notice such things before.” 

 

Adrien could feel his pulse racing even as he waved his father’s comment off with a shrug. Swallowing down his nervousness he pressed on with the fabricated excuse he had been mentally rehearsing all morning.

 

“Someone commented on it at the last shoot… who was that? One of the interns I think. Justin’s perhaps? What was her name?” 

 

Gabriel went still. He looked up at Adrien with a somewhat pitying smile and Adrien wondered if he should have just gone to Justin after all, awkward sexual innuendos be damned. 

 

“Are you referring to Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel asked.

Adrien examined his nails, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. 

Gabriel continued to gaze at Adrien with the same knowing, mocking expression. 

Adrien picked up a glass butterfly paperweight off his father’s desk.

 

“Miss _ Marinette  _ Dupain-Cheng?” 

The paperweight slipped out of his fingers and went toppling to the floor. Thankfully it didn’t break. 

Adrien felt his cheeks burning even as his brain repeated her name like a mantra.  _ Marinette, Marinette. Ladybug is Marinette.  _

He risked a quick glance up at his father who seemed to be biting his lip to hold back what might actually be laughter. 

Adrien hurriedly bent down to retrieve the fallen paperweight and fighting the urge to just crawl under the desk and hide.

 

Gabriel got up and walked over to one of the large filing cabinets against the back wall, opened the top drawer and rifled through it for a few moments. He pulled out a file and came back to the desk, tossing it in front of Adrien. 

 

“This might be relevant to your interests,” he said matter of factly, sitting back down and pulling out a sketchbook, presumably to begin drafting out more potential designs. 

 

Cautiously, Adrien pulled open the large manilla folder. 

 

“Dear God, what sort of background checks do you do?” Adrien said as he stared down at the pages upon pages of information on one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

 

“I am very thorough,” Gabriel replied. 

“Is this even legal?” 

“All applicants agree in writing to a full background investigation when they apply. If you are that concerned about it I can arrange for you to meet with our legal team.” 

“I was being hyperbolic.” 

“I believe you mean you were being facetious.” 

“Isn’t that literally the same thing?” 

“Nuance is everything Adrien,” Gabriel stated, his attention still fixed on the sketchbook in front of him. “Unless you want people to constantly ask you for clarification. For example- my asking you precisely why you are making inquiries around this office about an intern with whom you have had no professional interaction.” He pointedly looked up, eyeing the scarf that Adrien had forgotten he was still wearing. 

  
Adrien gulped. “I stand corrected, I will try to keep my  _ facetious _ and, dare I say, flippant comments to myself.”  

 

Gabriel stared at him, and for a moment Adrien was sure he was going to argue, but instead he just shook his head in what seemed to be amused familiarity. “You have so much of your mother in you,” he said softly. 

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Sometimes,” Gabriel said, his usual domineering presence seeming to wilt slightly, as was always the case when he spoke about his late wife. 

 

Adrien said nothing. It had been 10 years since his mother had died in a tragic accident, and he could probably count the number of times his father had ever willingly talked about it since. Gabriel had made no secret of the fact that his wife was his world, and he had not taken her loss well. 

 

“I’ve arranged for you to get a new cat,” Gabriel stated, tearing out the design he had been working on, tossing it into a nearby trashcan, and instead beginning an outline of a full length evening gown. 

 

“You’ve… what?” Adrien gawked, thrown both by the abrupt change of subject and the completely unexpected statement. 

 

“It should be delivered to the house this weekend. A black one this time, so there won’t constantly be white fur clinging to all of your clothing. Also I have been assured by presumably competent experts that this cat is appropriately docile and will not be continually mauling the furniture.” 

 

“ _ You _ got me a cat?”

  
“Since the last one was so important to you. I’ve been told it’s beneficial to make a gesture once in a while, to remind the people around us that they are valued.” 

 

It was an apology, Adrien realized. Or as close to one as his father was ever going to give on this particular topic. Gabriel had hated Felix from the day Adrien had first brought him home. A skinny, angry thing that hissed at everyone except Adrien and seemed determined to sharpen its claws on the most expensive fabric he could get his paws on. Even his mother had had a hard time convincing Gabriel to let him keep the semi-feral cat. Of course, after the accident three months later Gabriel had stopped caring about much of anything aside from his work and keeping Adrien safely locked indoors. 

Still, the fact that his father was willing to admit that the cat had been important to Adrien, or that he should be making any sort of effort to sympathize with his loss… perhaps even suggesting that his callous reaction three weeks ago was wrong... well, it was certainly unprecedented. 

 

“Didn’t you already get me a scarf?” Adrien couldn’t resist asking, leaning back in his chair and raising his eyebrow. 

 

Gabriel let out a half choke, half bark of laughter. “Don’t play dumb Adrien. As we have already proven today, subtlety is not your strong suit.” 

 

Just then another knock on the office door startled both Agrestes. 

 

As if summoned by magic, Ladybug herself appeared , her head poking into the doorway, cheeks flushed with the excitement all the interns had when they were given the opportunity to meet with the legendary Gabriel himself. At least until they were subjected to their first major critique. 

The fluorescent lighting filtering in from Nathalie’s office seemed to be like a halo around her, and Adrien was certain that he had forgotten how to breath. 

 

“Mr. Agreste?” She asked, with more nerves than she had displayed at the meeting the week before.

“Yes Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel replied. 

“Justin wants to know if you had decided on the cerulean or the sage for the underlayer of the garden party design?” 

Gabriel scowled.“He already knows that I told him to use the cerulean, as any person with an ounce of taste would be able to deduce on their own, yourself included I would hope.  He simply is under the false impression that if he persists in badgering me on the subject I will change my mind and give in to his insane notion that sage will be ‘de rigueur’ this season. He may have a flair for excellent silhouettes and draping, but his taste in color palettes still leaves much to be desired.  You may inform him that my decision stands and that next time he shouldn’t send interns to do his dirty work. That will be all.” 

“Of course, thank you Mr. Agreste,” she said grinning and hurrying back out of the office. 

And just like that she was gone. Adrien was fairly certain she hadn’t even noticed that he was there. 

He wondered if it would be horribly inappropriate to simply run after her and beg her to join him for dinner that evening.  

 

“Adrien?” 

 

“Yes Father?” Adrien replied, blinking in surprise as he remembered that he was still in fact sitting in his father’s office. 

 

“Close your mouth. You look like a fish.” 

 

\---

 

Against his own better judgement, Adrien had read through the folder. Which is how he found himself now, pacing in the rain back and forth outside of a somewhat inconspicuous cafe only a half a mile away from the family mansion that somehow he had never known existed. 

 

The same cafe where Ladybug worked part time while she completed her internship. 

 

Trying not to feel like the world’s biggest stalker, Adrien closed his umbrella and pushed open the door. At least this time he had remembered to take off his scarf and pack it into his briefcase. It wasn’t much, but at least it was a small step towards being slightly less pathetic in his infatuation. 

 

The cafe was mostly empty, only a few people scattered at various tables with headphones and laptops, and a pair of elderly women sitting chatting in the large plush armchairs by the small fireplace.

 

At the far end of the shop was the counter, complete with a display case of assorted pastries and baked goods. A rather attractive girl with darker skin and wavy brown and red hair was gesturing excitedly with her arms, clearly ranting about something, and beside her, leaning against the counter with an expression of absolute annoyance was Ladybug. 

 

She was dressed stylishly, unsurprisingly, though much of her outfit was covered with a pale pink apron with a floral embellishment on the pockets. And her hair, which she normally kept in a slick braid while at the Agreste offices, was arranged in a loose messy but atop her head, tied back with a long pink ribbon. She was so lovely it hit him like a punch to the gut. 

This was it. He had to talk to her. He had to meet this girl, to know her, to try win her over and pray that this insanity wasn’t just one sided. 

 

Adrien steeled his nerves and headed to the counter, ready to finally hold an actual conversation with her. 

As he approached the argument that she was having with her friend changed from an incomprehensible rumble to actual words. 

 

“I am telling you, I am not going to do it,” Marinette groaned. 

“Come on, Marinette what do you have to lose? Or are you telling me that you want to spend the rest of your life alone surrounded by cats?” 

“Very funny Alya.” 

“I mean, the guy sounds nice, he’s good looking, and he clearly has the patience of a saint to be working at that madhouse you seem so determined to be employed by.” 

“For the last time Alya, I will never,  _ ever _ , date a co-worker again. Period.” 

 

Adrien felt his heart sink as her words echoed in his mind. Maybe it wasn’t too late to turn around and run. Get himself some more time to figure out a new strategy. Maybe he could quit. His father would probably have an aneurysm, die, come back from the dead and kill  _ him _ , but it was still an option. 

What wasn’t an option was literally everything he had rehearsed to get himself to this point. 

A nagging voice in the back of his brain that sounded a lot like Chloe whispered that this had been a terrible idea from the get go. 

He tried to slowly back away, but his designer Agreste shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor, drawing the attention of both girls. 

Marinette spun around her face instantly transforming from a scowl to a dazzling smile when she saw Adrien standing at the counter. 

 

“Hello, I’m Marinette, what can I do for you today?” 

 

He was so screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Next time- How does Adrien become Chat Noir?   
> Who was the mysterious co-worker trying to hit on Marinette? Why is she so anti dating co-workers anyways?   
> And what's going on with Alya in this story verse? 
> 
> See you next time ^_^


End file.
